1. Field of the Invention
This ivention is concerned with a new class of metal complexes containing carbon dioxide as a ligand.
2. Prior Art
Carbon monoxide is well known in ligand form and many metal complexes containing it have been examined. Only a very few metal complexes containing carbon dioxide as a ligand have been reported. Most of these contain two atoms of metal for each (CO.sub.2) ligand.
For example, Iwashita et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 91, 2523-8, 1969, show Rh.sub.2 (CO).sub.2 (CO.sub.2)[P(C.sub.6 H.sub.5).sub.3 ].sub.3. Vol'pin et al., Acad. Sci., USSR, Div, of Chem. Sci., Bulletin, 1969, 1945, show (PPh.sub.3).sub.3 RhCl. CO.sub.2.(PPh.sub.3).sub.3 RhCl. Jolly et al., J. Organometal. Chem., 33 109-122, 1971, show Ni.sub.2 [P(C.sub.6 H.sub.11).sub.3 ].sub.4 CO.sub.2. Floriani et al., Chem. Comm. 1974, 615-6, show Co(N,N'-salicylideneiminato)CO.sub.2 2 Na. And Flynn et al., Chem. Comm., 1974, 703-4, show CO.sub.2 M(OH)(CO)(Ph.sub.3 P).sub.2 where M is Rh or Ir.